A New Beginning
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Amber is in charge of the royal family's spring vacation, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Vacation To Kippernium Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Vacation To Kippernium Part 1**

 **About a year after the signing of the peace treaty between King Roland the Second of Enchancia and King Caradoc of Kippernium, Flora was teaching her class about good meal time manners, when suddenly, the bell tolled, signalling the end of school in time for spring break.**

 **"Class dismissed," Flora said. "have a wonderful spring break, everyone!"**

 **The students at Royal Prep raced out of the school building.**

 **"So, Sofia," James asked. "where have you decided to tell Mom & Dad to take us for spring break anyway?"**

 **"Actually, James," Sofia answered. "Amber said that** _ **she**_ **was going to decide where we were going to go for our spring vacation."**

 **"** _ **Amber**_ **! In charge of where to go for our spring break vacation," James exclaimed. "oh no! Why!"**

 **Over at Kippernia Castle, Jane went into the kitchen to grab a basket with the royal children following behind her.**

 **"Taking their little majesties berry picking, are you, Jane?" Pepper asked.**

 **"Actually, no." Jane answered Pepper.**

 **"Jane is taking Lavinia and me into town, so we can buy new books from the bookshop." Prince Cuthbert answered the cook.**

 **"Sir Theodore did say the castle library could use some new books." Pepper commented.**

 **"Silly Pepper, the books are** _ **not**_ **for** _ **our**_ **library!" Lavinia laughed.**

 **"Well then," Pepper asked the prince & princess. "who are the books for?"**

 **"We are going to donate the books to the village orphanage," the prince & princess said to Pepper. "Sharon said that the books she has are falling apart because they're so old."**

 **"I see." Pepper said, taking a batch of buscuits out of the oven.**

 **"Oh yum! May I please have a biscuit now?" the prince asked the cook.**

 **"Sorry, Prince Cuthbert, but these buscuits are to go with the midday meal, you and your sister will just have to wait." Pepper said firmly.**

 **"Okay." Prince Cuthbert sighed.**

 **"Come on, your little highnesses," Jane said firmly. "let's go into the village and leave Pepper to her work."**


	2. Vacation To Kippernium Part 2

**Vacation To Kippernium Part 2**

 **"Okay." the prince & princess said.**

 **The princess & prince left for the village with Jane.**

 **Back in Enchancia that evening in the castle just before the royal family had their game night, Amber met Miranda, Sofia, James, and Roland in the throne room.**

 **"What is all of this about, Amber?" King Roland asked.**

 **"This is about our spring vacation, Daddy." Amber answered.**

 **"If you want us to travel to the Kingdom of Galdiz so that you can spend time in the palace's tearoom, Amber," James said disagreeably. "then, you can simply count me out!"**

 **"Actually, James, we are not going to Galdiz." Amber said.**

 **James was confused, "We aren't?" he asked, heaving a relieved sigh.**

 **"Then, where are we going, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

 **"I have decided," Amber announced. "that we will be going to the Kingdom of Kippernium for our spring vacation!"**

 **Sofia & James gasped at their sister's news.**

 **"Do you seriously mean it, Amber," James asked, pleased by the news. "we are really not going to the Kingdom of Galdiz?"**

 **"And we're going to Kippernium instead?" Sofia asked Amber.**

 **"And not only us, but Baileywick, Chef Andre, Gwen, Timothy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice are to come with us," Amber stated. "will you tell them, Sofia?"**

 **"Yes, Amber," Sofia said. "I will tell them, right after family game night is over."**

 **"All right then," Miranda said. "let's start family game night off with Who Am I."**

 **After family game night ended, Sofia raced off to the servants' wing of the castle.**

 **Gwen & Chef Andre Baker were in Timothy's bedroom tucking him into bed.**

 **"Good night, Timmy, sweet dreams." Gwen whispered, she then kissed her son gently on his forehead.**

 **"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Chef Andre said gently to Timothy.**

 **"Good night, Mama," Timothy said with a yawn. "I won't let the bed bugs bite, Grandpapa."**

 **And with that, Timothy fell fast asleep.**


	3. Vacation To Kippernium Part 3

**Vacation To Kippernium Part 3**

 **"Inventor Gwen, Chef Andre," Sofia called out loudly. "you both and Timothy are invited to join Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Baileywick, and even my own family on our trip to Kippernium for our spring vacation!"**

 **"Shh, shhh, shhh, not so loud, Princess Sofia," Gwen hissed. "Papa & I just got Timothy off to sleep!"**

 **"The lad needs his rest, now, calmly, so as to not wake him, Princess Sofia," Chef Andre whispered. "what is it that you wish to tell us?"**

 **"You both and Timothy are invited to join Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Baileywick, and even my own family are all going to Kippernium for our spring vacation!" Sofia exclaimed again, in a whisper this time.**

 **"Oh, Papa, how wonderful! A real vacation!" Gwen exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"We should start packing our bags, Gwen." Chef Andre said.**

 **"Quite right, Papa," Gwen whispered. "and I'll pack a suitcase for Timothy."**

 **"And, I'd better be telling Baileywick, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice that they will be coming to Kippernium with us too." Sofia whispered.**

 **"You do that, Princess." Chef Andre whispered.**

 **Sofia raced off at a walk to Violet's bedroom, where she found Violet playing a game of go fish with Dorrie & Candice.**

 **"Violet, Dorrie, Candice, " Sofia called out "you all as well as Inventor Gwen, Chef Andre, and Timothy are invited to join Baileywick, and even my own family are all going to Kippernium for our spring vacation!"**

 **"That is such wonderful news, Princess Sofia!" Violet exclaimed.**

 **"Let's go to our rooms and pack, Dorrie." Candice exclaimed.**

 **"Right, Candice." Dorrie agreed.**

 **Soon after she had told Baileywick about him joining them, Sofia went into her bedroom to pack her most practical but simple garments for the trip to the Kingdom of Kippernium.**

 **The next day at Kippernia Castle, the prince & princess crept into Jane's tower and they began to tickle her like crazy.**

 **"Come along now, Jane," Prince Cuthbert said. "it's time to wake up!"**

 **"And we have something big to tell you!" Princess Lavinia said to Jane.**

 **Jane sat up in bed slowly, "What is it?" she asked.**

 **"The royal family of Enchancia is coming here!" Prince Cuthbert exclaimed.**

 **"For their spring vacation!" Princess Lavinia added in agreement.**


	4. Welcome To Kippernia Castle

**Welcome To Kippernia Castle**

 **"I just hope that that sneaky snake, Cedric chose to stay behind in Enchancia." Jane said.**

 **"Don't worry, Jane," Milton said, entering his daughter's bedroom with her breakfast on a tray. "according to his majesty's friend, King Roland the Second, Cedric** _ **will**_ **be staying behind in Enchancia."**

 **"What a relief!" Jane exclaimed.**

 **"Why are you relieved?" Milton asked Jane.**

 **"Because, Father," Jane answered. "it means that Cedric won't try to steal my sword again."**

 **"I see," her father said. "enjoy your breakfast, Jane."**

 **Jane took a bite of her bacon & eggs after her father left.**

 **A few minutes later, everyone who either lived or worked at Kippernia Castle was gathered in the front of the castle to welcome the cloud coaster from Enchancia.**

 **"Roland," King Caradoc exclaimed. "it is so good to see you, my old friend!"**

 **"It is wonderful to see you as well, Caradoc." King Roland said.**

 **"Hello, Amber!" Lavinia exclaimed.**

 **"Hello, Lavinia!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **James walked up to Prince Cuthbert, "I hope you're not going to be such a..." he began, he was about to call Prince Cuthbert a brat, when Miranda chided him.**

 **"James." Miranda reminded.**

 **"A rude ruffian toward me like you were in Enchancia." James finished.**

 **"That's better." Queen Miranda said to her only stepson.**

 **"I was** _ **not**_ **a rude ruffian toward you!" Prince Cuthbert protested to Prince James.**

 **"You ate the** _ **entire**_ **batch of chocolate banana nut muffins that I was helping Chef Andre bake for the Dunwitty Ducks, Sof's dazzleball team!" James reminded Cuthbert angrily.**

 **"But they were so delicious!" Cuthbert protested.**

 **"But those muffins were not for you," James reasoned with Cuthbert. "they were for my sister and her team."**

 **"You were making muffins for my dazzleball team, James?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Yes, Sof," James confessed. "I was... until this little brat ruined my plan by eating all of them!"**

 **"James!" Miranda scolded her stepson (adopted son).**


	5. Jane's Assignment From Sir Theodore

**Jane's Assignment From Sir Theodore**

 **"Sorry, Mom." James sighed.**

 **"You are forgiven." Miranda said.**

 **Sir Theodore beckoned Jane to his side, "A word if you would please, my squire?" he asked, there was a twinkle in his eye.**

 **"What is it, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked.**

 **"I have a new assignment for you." Sir Theodore told Jane.**

 **"A new assignment? What is it, Sir Theodore? Taking care of the prince & princess since Mother & Father have their hands full with Victoria & Jedidiah now? I am ready for anything!" Jane exclaimed.**

 **"That is good to hear, Jane," Sir Theodore said kindly. "because I am assigning you to take Princess Sofia on a tour of the kingdom."**

 **Jane looked over at Sofia, then, looked back at Sir Theodore.**

 **"I would be honored to give Sofia a tour of Kippernium." Jane told her mentor.**

 **"Good, now, off you go." Sir Theodore said to Jane.**

 **"Thank you, Sir Theodore." Jane said.**

 **Jane raced off to tell Sofia about her new assignment.**

 **"Amazing! May I go, Mom," Sofia asked, after she had heard Jane's news. "and may Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy come too?"**

 **"It is all right with me if you go with Jane," Miranda said to Sofia. "however, you will need to take up this matter with Violet and Gwen."**

 **"Mom, may Dorrie & I go with Sofia & Jane?" Candice asked.**

 **"May I join the girls too, Mama?" Timothy asked.**

 **Violet & Gwen looked at one another, "I don't see why not." they said to their respective children.**

 **"Yes!" the two girls and Timothy exclaimed.**

 **"As long as you girls listen to Jane." Violet said to Dorrie & Candice.**

 **"And do everything she tells you, Timmy!" Gwen added.**

 **"Hey, Dorrie, Candice, I'll race you!" Timothy called out.**

 **"You're on, Timothy!" Dorrie & Candice shouted as they all began to race.**


	6. Tour Of Kippernium Part 1

**Tour Of Kippernium Part 1**

 **Timothy, Dorrie, and Candice raced after Sofia & Jane who were both way too far ahead of them.**

 **Once they caught up with Sofia & Jane in the village square, Dorrie & Candice were tired & out of breath but not nearly as tired & out of breath as Timothy was.**

 **"Wow," Dorrie exclaimed. "that was quite the workout!"**

 **"You said it, Dorrie," Candice agreed. "I'm out of breath!"**

 **"Water! I'm so thirsty," Timothy gasped. "I need some water!"**

 **"You two may be out of breath, but not quite as out of breath as Timothy is!" Sofia teased.**

 **"Water! Water!" Timothy exclaimed, his throat was getting dryer & dryer by the minute.**

 **"Sofia! Don't tease him like that!" Jane scolded.**

 **"So sorry, Jane." Sofia sighed.**

 **"Water! Water!" Timothy exclaimed, his throat was** _ **still**_ **getting dryer & dryer by the minute.**

 **"You are forgiven, Sofia," Jane said. "now, what's-your-name, Thomas?"**

 **"My name is Timothy actually." Timothy answered Jane.**

 **"Well then, Timothy," Jane said kindly. "I know the perfect place in town for you to grab something to eat & drink!"**


	7. Tour Of Kippernium Part 2

**Tour Of Kippernium Part 2**

 **"Thank you, Jane." Timothy said.**

 **"Aww, are we going back to the castle already?" Dorrie & Candice complained.**

 **"I would like to have some more fun too, but Timothy is thirsty & tired." Sofia told Dorrie & Candice.**

 **"Don't worry, girls," Jane said. "we are not going back to the castle just yet, I know of a modest little place just in town where we can all get something to eat & drink."**

 **"Is it close by?" Sofia asked Jane.**

 **"Yes it is, Sofia." Jane answered.**

 **"Did you hear that, Timothy," Sofia asked. "Jane's special place for you to quench your thirst is right nearby!"**

 **"Brilliant," Timothy exclaimed. "because I sure could use a drink right about now!"**

 **Jane led the children to a local shop where they got to purchase a cold glass of juice to quinch their heavy thirst.**


	8. Tour Of Kippernium Part 3

**Tour Of Kippernium Part 3**

 **After the children & Jane quenched their thirst, Jane took the girls & Timothy up to Dragon's cave for a visit.**

 **"Who would care for a dragon hug?" Dragon asked the four girls & Timothy.**

 **"You know I would like one, Dragon." Jane said.**

 **"I would also like a hug from you, Dragon!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Me too, Dragon!" Candice exclaimed.**

 **"Me too, Dragon!" Dorrie agreed.**

 **"How about you, young man?" Dragon asked Timothy in a kind voice.**

 **"You mean, he doesn't bite?" Timothy asked.**

 **"Of course not," Dragon said. "I am a very gentle creature!"**

 **"With gentle people that is." Jane piped up.**

 **"Oh, well," Timothy yawned. "that... sure... is... good... news... to... hear..."**

 **Dorrie & Candice could hear Timothy's soft breathing.**

 **"Timothy fell asleep." Dorrie whispered.**

 **"He must be exhausted." Candice, Sofia, and Jane whispered.**

 **"Quick, everyone, get on my back," Dragon whispered so as to not arouse Timothy. "I'll see to it that you all get back to the castle safely."**

 **Since Jane had to hold the young magician taking forty winks, Dorrie sat near Dragon's head with Candice sitting between her & Jane.**

 **A few minutes later, the girls arrived in the Kippernia Castle throne room with Jane carrying a** _ **still**_ **resting Timothy in her arms.**

 **"Timothy!" Chef Andre exclaimed in a worried whisper.**

 **"Jane," King Caradoc demanded in a low whisper. "what has happened here?"**


	9. A Knight's Answer

**A Knight's Answer**

 **"Timothy fell asleep at Dragon's cave, Sire," Jane whispered. "I don't know how it happened."**

 **King Roland looked at Timothy in Jane's arms, still far away within a silent siesta, "Caradoc?" he asked.**

 **"What is it, Roland?" King Caradoc answered.**

 **"Have you any spare rooms where we may be able to place Timothy?" King Roland asked King Caradoc.**

 **Timothy's chest continued to rise & drop as he slept on.**

 **"Well... there is..." King Caradoc began.**

 **Sir Theodore interrupted his king.**

 **"If I may speak, your highness?" Sir Theodore asked King Caradoc.**

 **"Go ahead, Sir Theodore." King Caradoc permitted.**

 **"The boy may be taken to the knights' quarters." Sir Theodore suggested.**

 **Sir Ivon did not necessarily like this idea, "** _ **Our**_ **sleeping quarters, Theodore?" he asked.**

 **"Yes, Ivon," Sir Theodore said. "Young Timothy shall rest up in our sleeping quarters."**

 **"Okay." Sir Ivon sighed.**

 **Jane handed the sleeping boy off to her mentor.**

 **"Be gentle with him, Good Knight." Gwen said to Sir Theodore.**

 **"Don't worry, Miss, I will be careful with this precious one." Sir Theodore said to Gwen.**

 **"Then, let someone go with you." Dorrie said.**

 **"That's right," Candice agreed. "Timothy loves it when someone sings to him."**

 **"Who is the boy's mother? She is the one who is to accompany me." Sir Theodore explained.**

 **Gwen stepped forward, "That would be me, Good Knight." she said to Sir Theodore.**

 **"Then, you may come with me, Miss..." Sir Theodore began.**

 **"Baker... Gwenevere Baker, Good Knight... though, my family & friends call me Gwen." Gwen answered Sir Theodore.**

 **"You may just call me Theodore." Sir Theodore said to Gwen.**

 **"Theodore," Gwen said. "I like that."**

 **Gwen then followed Sir Theodore who carried Timothy in his arms to where he & Sir Ivon slept at night.**


	10. The Young Wizard's Dream

**The Young Wizard's Dream**

 **In the knights' sleeping quarters, Sir Theodore set Timothy in the hammock across from his own bed.**

 **Timothy continued to dream sweetly as Sir Theodore & Gwen continued to watch over him.**

 **Timothy continued to sleep on as Sofia raced into the knights' sleeping quarters.**

 **"Gwen, Sir Theodore," Sofia said softly. "Queen Gwendolyn has sent me up here to get you."**

 **"What is it, Princess Sofia?" Sir Theodore asked.**

 **"King Caradoc wishes for me to inform the both of you that supper is ready in the dining hall." Sofia said to Sir Theodore & Gwen.**

 **"But Princess Sofia, I just can leave my little one alone up here," Gwen said of Timothy, worrying about him. "looking so dreadfully helpless!"**

 **Timothy let out a yawn which ended in a serene sigh.**

 **"Don't worry so much, Gwen," Sofia said gently. "I am sure that Timothy will be fine."**

 **Sofia, Gwen, and Sir Theodore went straight downstairs to the great hall for supper.**


	11. A Mother's Worry Part 1

**A Mother's Worry Part 1**

 **In the dining hall, Gwen didn't really feel much like eating.**

 **"What's the matter, Gwen?" Chef Andre asked.**

 **Gwen turned to her father, "What makes you think that something is wrong?" she asked.**

 **"You're not eating, young lady." King Caradoc observed.**

 **"I'm just not interested in what Pepper has made for tonight's supper, King Caradoc." Gwen answered.**

 **Queen Gwendolyn looked at the inventor, "It is because you are worried about Timothy, is it not?" she asked.**

 **"That is it exactly," Gwen said to Kippernium's queen. "he needs me!"**

 **"I understand, you are a parent with a child in need," Queen Gwendolyn said to Gwen gently. "you must be with him."**

 **"Thank you so much for understanding just how much he needs me." Gwen said to the Queen of Kippernium.**

 **Gwen started off for the knights' sleeping quarters, but Milton grabbed her hand.**

 **"I know how you must be feeling right now," he told Gwen. "after all, I worry about Jane all the same."**

 **Milton then released Gwen's hand.**

 **Gwen raced into the knights' sleeping quarters to find Timothy restlessly tossing & turning in his sleep.**

 **"Stay away from me, or else!" Timothy shouted in his sleep.**

 **"Timmy! Timmy Darling," Gwen called out, shaking her son. "wake up! Please, wake up!"**

 **"All right! You asked for it!** _ **Advenientis Spiritus**_ **!" Timothy shouted in his sleep, casting a spell at the same time.**

 **A whirling wind sent Gwen flying right into one of the room's walls.**

 **"Ouch! What was that?" Gwen asked.**


	12. A Mother's Worry Part 2

**A Mother's Worry Part 2**

 **A group of people heard the sound of the crash all the way down in the great hall.**

 **"Oh no! Gwen!" Chef Andre exclaimed, standing up abruptly.**

 **Sir Ivon stood up just as abruptly, "How do you know this Gwen lass anyway?" he asked Chef Andre.**

 **"She is my daughter." Chef Andre answered Sir Ivon.**

 **"You are Gwen's father?" Sir Theodore asked.**

 **"Yes, I am." Chef Andre answered Sir Theodore.**

 **"Then follow me," Sir Theodore said to Chef Andre. "I will take you to her."**

 **Sir Theodore & Chef Andre started off toward the knights' sleeping quarters, but Candice stopped them.**

 **"Wait a minute! Sir Theodore," Candice called out. "Chef Andre!"**

 **Sir Theodore turned to face Candice, "What is it?"**

 **"Dorrie and I would like to come with you, we think we might know what's going on." Candice explained to Sir Theodore.**

 **"Very well." Sir Theodore said.**

 **Back in the knights' sleeping quarters, Gwen recovered quickly and went back to try to snap Timothy out of it.**

 **"Timmy Darling, Timmy Darling, please wake up," Gwen said gently. "it's me, Mama."**

 **"** _ **Ignis Aemulatio**_ **!" Timothy shouted in his sleep.**

 **A fiery blast was shot at Gwen as Dorrie, Candice, Chef Andre, and Sir Theodore entered the room.**

 **"Gwen! Watch out!" Chef Andre called out, pushing his daughter out of harm's way, thus getting hit by the flames himself.**

 **"Oh no," Gwen called. "Papa! Papa! Can you hear me?"**

 **Chef Andre opened his eyes, "I'm fine, Gwen, but we must put this fire out!" he said.**

 **"We're on it," Dorrie & Candice said in unison. "** _ **Ignis Negas**_ **!"**

 **Once the fire was put out, Gwen tried to arouse Timothy once again.**

 **"Timmy Darling, Timmy Darling, please wake up, " Gwen said. "Mama & Grandpapa are here now, so you should have nothing to fear."**

 **Timothy cast another spell in his sleep, "** _ **Rugitus Aquae**_ **!" he shouted.**

 **Water from Timothy's hands began to flood the sleeping quarters of Sir Theodore & Sir Ivon.**


	13. A Mother's Worry Part 3

**A Mother's Worry Part 3**

 **Water was filling the knights' sleeping quarters fast.**

 **Sir Theodore couldn't breathe too well due to coughing up water.**

 **"Sir Theodore!" Dorrie & Candice called out.**

 **"Dorrie! Candice," Gwen called. "get Theodore out of here while Papa & I start bailing!"**

 **"Wait a minute, Gwen," Candice suggested. "Dorrie & I can handle this!"**

 **"Do what you must, Gwen & I will try to save my grandson!" Chef Andre said to Dorrie & Candice.**

 **Dorrie & Candice raised their wands, "** _ **Aquae Negas**_ **!" they shouted.**

 **The water disappeared from inside the room.**

 **"First air, then fire, now water," Chef Andre & Sir Theodore observed "what next?"**

 **Gwen saw Timothy raising his hands in sleep, preparing to cast another spell.**

 **"Uh-oh," Gwen observed. "I think I might have a pretty good idea!"**

 **"** _ **Commovet Terram**_ **!" Timothy shouted.**

 **Thr entire castle began to shake all around them.**

 **Back in the great hall, everyone was feeling terrified.**

 **"What's going on, Daddy?" Amber asked King Roland.**

 **"What's going on, Daddy King?" Lavinia asked King Caradoc.**

 **"I don't know," Kings Caradoc & Roland answered their daughters out of fright. "but we **_**must**_ **get out of here!"**

 **"But Dorrie & Candice..." Violet began.**

 **"They can take care of themselves, Violet," Baileywick said. "right now, we must see to your safety!"**

 **"You are right, Mr. Baileywick," Violet sighed. "as usual."**

 **Back in the knights' sleeping quarters, Dorrie & Candice stopped the earthquake.**

 **"** _ **Terram Negas**_ **!" they shouted.**

 **The earthquake stopped and Gwen began to arouse a now calm Timothy.**

 **"Timmy Darling, Timmy Darling, please wake up, " Gwen said. "Mama & Grandpapa are here now, so you should have nothing to fear."**

 **Timothy then opened his green eyes, his jet-black hair was unruly looking, "Mama? Grandpapa? What happened here?" he asked groggily.**

 **"That is** _ **exactly**_ **what I wish to know too." a male voice that was neither Sir Theodore's nor Chef Andre's said to Timothy firmly.**


	14. An Explanation For King Caradoc

**An Explanation For King Caradoc**

 **They all turned to see King Caradoc standing in the doorway of the knights' sleeping quarters.**

 **"I can explain this, King Caradoc," Dorrie said. "Timothy's a young wizard whose sleep/sweet dreams magic has manifested itself fully already... however..."**

 **"What is it?" King Caradoc asked Dorrie, she saw that he had a worried expression on his face.**

 **"Timothy's birth mother, Adelaide West," Dorrie explained to King Caradoc. "she had other powers aside from human/mermaid transformation... she could also control the four elements, earth, water, fire, and air."**

 **"What does this have to do with the lad?" King Caradoc asked as Gunther & Jester entered the room.**

 **"This is one of several magic powers that Timothy is to have, King Caradoc." Dorrie answered.**

 **"So, this boy is a wizard?" Gunther asked Dorrie.**

 **"** _ **And**_ **a merboy?" Jester asked Dorrie.**

 **"That's right," Candice explained to Jester & Gunther just before Dorrie even got her chance to speak. "and an evil witch is after him."**

 **"I see." King Caradoc said to Candice.**

 **"This little rugrat knows magic," Gunther exclaimed. "impossible!"**

 **"Now now, Gunther," Sir Theodore scolded. "Timothy is a very bright boy, and Gwen here is very lucky to have him as her son!"**

 **"Sorry, Sir Theodore." Gunther sighed.**

 **"Good, now come along, both of you," Sir Theodore said to Gunther & Jane. "the time has come for your knights' training."**

 **Jane & Gunther followed Sir Theodore out of the room, quickly followed by King Caradoc, Gwen, Timothy, Dorrie, and Candice.**

 **Sofia saw Jane & Gunther heading out to the yard for their training.**

 **"Sir Theodore," Sofia called out. "wait!"**

 **Sir Theodore turned, "What is it, Princess Sofia?" he asked.**

 **"I would like to go out to the yard with you," Sofia answered the elder knight. "may I?"**

 **Sir Theodore gave the idea some thought before he delivered his answer.**

 **"That is something you really must take up with your father, Princess Sofia." Sir Theodore said.**

 **"May I go, please, Dad, please?" Sofia asked Roland.**

 **King Roland simply chuckled, "I don't see why not." he said.**

 **"Yes!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"As long as you do everything that Sir Theodore tells you." King Roland added.**

 **"Don't worry, Dad," Sofia said. "I will."**


	15. Knights' Training

**Knights' Training**

 **Sofia followed Sir Theodore, Gunther, and Jane out to the yard.**

 **"Sofia," Gunther asked, preparing to pick up his practice sword. "what are you doing here?"**

 **"I am here to watch you practice before bedtime." Sofia answered Gunther.**

 **"You came to watch Jane & Gunther practice?" Sir Theodore asked Sofia.**

 **"Do you have anything against me watching their practice, Sir Theodore?" Sofia asked the elder knight.**

 **"Not at all," Sir Theodore answered Sofia. "it is just that I thought you would be much more interested in participating than watching."**

 **"I would rather watch this time thank you, Sir Theodore," Sofia stated. "that way, I could learn how to get better at fencing."**

 **"I see," Sir Theodore said. "now, Jane & Gunther, let's begin!"**

 **Jane & Gunther prepared to spar as Sofia began to take notes.**

 **A few days later, it was time for the Enchancia royal family and their guests to return home to their daily lives.**

 **"I'm so sorry to have been so much trouble, Good King Caradoc, my magic is unsteady." Timothy apologized.**

 **"Think nothing of it," King Caradoc said to Timothy. "you just have a bit of learning to do."**

 **"And the best place for you to learn how to control your powers," Gwen said to Timothy. "would be Hexley Hall."**

 **"Do you really mean it, Mama," Timothy asked. "will I really be attending Hexley Hall?"**

 **"Yes, Timmy Darling," Gwen said. "you will be."**

 **"Well," Timothy said. "I want to be with Dorrie & Candice in Pepperton House, I know I'll have friends to count on if I'm in that house."**

 **"We will see which house you'll be in, Lad." Chef Andre said to Timothy.**

 **"I should hope to see you & Gunther again in Enchancia, Jane." Sofia said kindly.**

 **"Just as long as you keep me away from Mr. Cedric." Jane said.**

 **"Deal," Sofia said to Jane. "I know he wants to get his filthy hands on your sword again."**

 **And with that, the three families of Enchancia Castle left to go back home.**


	16. Enrollment At Hexley Hall

**Enrollment At Hexley Hall**

 **A few days later, Gwen was taking a cloth to Timothy (washing his face), when Cedric came into the bathroom with his old Hexley Hall robes for the boy who was still in his jammies.**

 **"What do you want here?" Gwen asked Cedric, she didn't really trust him too well.**

 **"I just came in with my old Hexley Hall robes for the boy, I think they just might be able to fit him." Cedric said to Gwen.**

 **"You are just lucky that my Timothy has no magical artifacts on him for you to swipe like how you wish to swipe Princess Sofia's amulet!" Gwen snapped at Cedric.**

 **Once at Hexley Hall, the sorting ceremony began.**

 **One by one the hat called out house names, sorting new students into their respected houses.**

 **"I hope Stryker House gets the amnesiac." Wendell Fidget said from the Stryker table.**

 **"Dream on, Wendell!" Candice shouted from the Pepperton table.**

 **"You're not a very nice person!" Dorrie spat in agreement with Candice.**

 **"This one is tricky," the old hat said. "where to place him?"**

 **"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies." Timothy said, stifling an exhausted yawn.**

 **"Are you certain about that," the sorting hat asked Timothy. "you are destined for great things... and Stryker House will have your back as you travel down the road to greatness!"**

 **"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies." Timothy said, yawning with exhaustion this time.**

 **"Well, if that is your decision," the sorting hat said to Timothy. "better be... Pepperton!"**

 **The students of Pepperton House clapped their hands and cheered.**

 **"We got Baker! We got Baker!" Abby Murphy exclaimed.**

 **On his way to eat breakfast at the Pepperton table, Wendell sent Timothy flying by tripping him.**

 **"Oh, did I trip you," Wendell taunted Timothy. "I'm so sorry about that, you drowsy diviner!"**

 **Over at the Kennicot table, a brown haired brown eyed eight-year-old girl bashfully covered her blushing scarlet cheeks with her white lace fan.**

 **"Sam, hey! Sam," the black girl sitting next to the girl holding the fan said. "are you all right?"**

 **"How out of this galaxy is he?" Samantha Cook sighed, gazing at Timothy.**

 **"You have a crush?" Princess Aileen asked Samantha.**

 **"On Wendell the Wicked, Sam?" Valentina Androcasia, the black girl asked.**

 **"No, not Wendell," Samantha said to her two friends. "the boy on the floor... he is sobbing his eyes out, I'm going to see if I can help him."**

 **Samantha put her fan away and went to Timothy's location.**

 **"Oh dear! Oh my!" Timothy sobbed bitterly watching as a girl with brown hair & brown eyes stood before him.**

 **"Don't cry anymore," Samantha said to Timothy. "I am quite sorry that this happened to you."**

 **Timothy dried his green eyes which were now red from all his crying, "Who's there? Who are you?" he asked the girl.**

 **"My name is Samantha Amelia Cook, but everyone just calls me Sam," Samantha said shyly. "who may I ask... are you?"**

 **"I am Timothy Henry Baker, it sure is nice to make your aquaintance." Timothy said to Samantha, rubbing his itchy red eyes.**

 **Timothy made a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates appear out of thin air and gave the presents to Samantha.**

 **"Oh, how thoughtfully sweet!" Samantha exclaimed.**

 **Samantha kissed Timothy on the lips, he had just turned six-years-old just a few weeks before spring break had ended after he, his mother, and grandfather had returned to Enchancia Castle, and Samantha was going to turn nine-years-old that September on the tenth.**

 **"Shucks, folks," Timothy said, blushing slightly. "I'm speechless."**

 **Over at the Stryker House table, Calista saw the romantic scene, "Some girls have all the luck." she pouted.**


End file.
